The Power of Pink
The Power of Pink is the thirty-first episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. This episode concludes the technical-second Team Up between the Galaxy and Space Rangers, which began in the previous episode). The episode is noted for the first death of a Power Ranger, Kendrix Morgan (who was written out of the season as Valerie Vernon was diagnosed with leukemia and prepared to undergo chemotherapy). Official Summary The Power Rangers in Space are visiting, while Psycho Pink plots to destroy the Pink Ranger. Kendrix discovers the location of the Savage Sword and Psycho Pink reads Kendrix's mind, finds the Sword, and grows into a huge monster. The Rangers are able to destroy the Psycho Pink Monster, but Kendrix disappears in a blast of pink energy. Synopsis The Galaxy Rangers show the Galactabeasts to their new friends, the Space Rangers. Psycho Pink regains consciousness on the Scorpion Stinger, and rebels against Trakeena and leaves. Trakeena, knowing Psycho Pink will go after the two Pink Rangers, decides not to persue her. Psycho Pink heads for Terra Venture to find Kendrix who is reading about the Savage Sword in the Galaxy Book, Psycho Pink appears from the screen and reads her mind, discovering the Sword's power and location. Kendrix takes off after Psycho Pink, and runs into Cassie. The two morph and head for the planet Rashon, to prevent Psycho Pink from getting the Savage Sword. Kendrix radios the Rangers for assistance, but they are held back by the appearance of Deviot, Villamax, and some Stingwingers. Psycho Pink arrives at the location of the Savage Sword, and pulls it from the stone just as the Pink Rangers arrive. She attacks Cassie and Kendrix, who are no match for the sword's power. Psycho Pink uses the sword to absorb Cassie's energy, and heals wounds from her previous battle. Cassie demorphs, and her Astro Morpher falls off. Psycho Pink sees the chance for great power, and stabs the fallen morpher with her sword, creating a furious storm of pink energy. The energy from the storm engulfs the planet, and eventually reaches Terra Venture, threatening to destroy it. With the storm endangering the station, and Psycho Pink's succesful retrieval of the sword, Deviot and Villamax retreat. Using the energy absorbed from the Pink Astro Morpher, Psycho Pink turns into her monster form, and grows. The Rangers waste no time, and the Galaxy Megazord arrives on the planet, soon joined by the Astro Megazord in order to save Cassie from her pain, and Terra Venture from destruction, Kendrix charges into the storm after the Savage Sword. The two Megazords finish off Psycho Pink with a powered up slash from each of their swords. Kendrix makes it to the eye of the storm, and destroys the Savage Sword. A backlash from the blast disintegrates Kendrix, but her sacrifice ends the storm. The Rangers arrive, but they are too late. As the storm fades away, they are greeted by Kendrix's spirit, who tells them she will always be with them. The spirit disappears and the Pink Quasar Saber flies off into the sky for parts unknown .Cassie picks up her Astro Morpher, repaired by Kendrix as a final gift to her fellow Pink Ranger. The time has come for the Space Rangers to leave. They say their sad goodbyes, and fly off on their Galaxy Gliders. The Galaxy Rangers are left bereft, knowing they have lost a Quasar Saber and a friend. Cast *Archie Kao - Kai Chen *Reggie Rolle - Damon Henderson *Danny Slavin - Leo Corbett *Valerie Vernon - Kendrix Morgan *Cerina Vincent - Maya *Russell Lawrence - Mike Corbett *Amy Miller - Trakeena *Richard Cansino - Villamax *David Lodge - Kegler *Bob Papenbrook - Deviot *Tracy Lynn Cruz - Ashley Hammond *Patricia Ja Lee - Cassie Chan *Christopher Khayman Lee - Andros *Roger Velasco - Carlos Valerte *Selwyn Ward - T.J. Johnson *Vicki Davis - Psycho Pink *Tom Whyte - Commander Stanton Notes *This is the first team up to have differing names. The other would be Space Patrol Delta's Dino Thunder team up episode "History" and "Wormhole". *Unlike future team-ups, this one ends in a more unresolved manner, with plot threads continued into the very next episode. *Although Mike does appear in this episode, he does not appear morphed. *It's revealed in this episode that much like the Mighty Morphin Rangers and their Ninja Power Coins, the Space Rangers' life forces are tethered to their morphers as when Psycho Pink nearly destroyed Cassie's Astro Morpher, her energy was being drained drastically. *The episode marks the last appearance of Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie. *While Kendrix would be written out of the season, Valerie Vernon would maintain position as a primary cast member in the opening credits so that Saban could help to pay for her chemotherapy treatments. *It was originally intended for Patricia Ja Lee to replace Valerie Vernon as the Pink Galaxy Ranger for the remainder of the season. However, due to contract disputes over finances (Saban were only willing to pay her a guest-star rate rather than that of a main actor), Lee would quit shortly after filming her scenes of this episode. A new ending had to be filmed, which is why the Space Rangers appear morphed during their final goodbyes to their Galaxy counterparts. *This episode, along with Trakeena's Revenge are the only crossovers in which both Ranger teams use their Megazord. **Coincidentally, not only do both team-ups involve the Galaxy Rangers, but it is the Galaxy Megazord in both instances. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode Category:Lost Galaxy